Transformations
by MidnightBloom14
Summary: This was NOT the summer vacation that Danny Fenton had in mind, taking a trip to Jasper Nevada for a few months with his parents was defiantly not part of the plan, but adventure always seems to find him anyways when he discovers talking robots that can turn into cars. No Slash, possible fluff, includes all of team prime from season 2
1. Prologue

**Okay hopefully I did good on this chapter, this idea popped into my hind and it was like the big bang going off. I hope you guys like it enough to fave and review, I've been going back over it making corrections and such. on a side note, Danny is fourteen in this story, Miko is fifteen, Jack is 16 and Raf is 12. there were so many auto corrects because of the names it kept making me all twitchy.**

**TFP belongs to Hasbro and DP belongs to Butch Hartman.**

* * *

This was NOT the summer vacation that Danny Fenton had in mind, taking a trip to Jasper Nevada for a few months with his parents was defiantly not part of the plan. It was bad enough that his friends couldn't tag along, they had stayed behind in Amity Park because their folks wouldn't allow it. That left his two best friends Sam and Tucker to do ghost patrol, Hopefully his friends could handle it before he got back, plus, there was the Red Huntress hunting ghosts also. He just hoped that nothing big will turn up like Skulker, Technus, Ember, Freak show (who screwed up half their vacation a few months back), Vortex or Plasmius a.k.a Vlad Masters, another half ghost hybrid like him. Danny sighed in the back seat of the Fenton RV, even Jazz got to stay behind saying that she needed to study and some other bookworm stuff, plus, a couple of close friends to the Fenton's were gonna check up on her from time to time. Danny pulled out his phone thinking about texting one of his friends, but then he thought against it seeing that he had little battery life on his phone and decided to call them up later when they got to the house they rented for their stay. A few hours must of passed since he doze off for a bit, his mom informed him that they will be arriving in a few more hours causing the teenager to groan in annoyance.

Oh how he _wished_ he could fly the extra distance there and just get this over with, but that would lead to his parents noticing his disappearance and panicking due to the fact that they didn't know he was Danny Phantom, the town's residential hero, or menace in their's and a few other inhabits opinions. He knew his Parents would accept him, but he wanted them to learn that he wasn't a menace first instead of them accepting him because he was their son. Still there was a _tiny _seed of doubt that his earlier notion was false. The raven haired teen shook his head to rid himself of these thoughts, he didn't want to be thinking of this stuff right now, he just wanted to sit back and watch the scenery flash by the windows, it's not like he was enjoying this trip anyway. The only reason why his mom and dad were traveling to Jasper anyways was due to the strange paranormal sightings in the town recently, there's been blogs and such with photographs, but they've been scrubbed as Tucker informed him, and to be precise, by a very experienced hacker.

Jack and Maddie immediately jumped to the conclusion that the 'paranormal' sighting's were a ghost, and since they've hadn't had that much luck with catching any ghost, especially Phantom in Amity, they've decided to come here. And to Danny's disappointment, Danny had no say in the matter, he just remembered waking up one morning feeling almost fully rested, glancing at the alarm that rested on his bedside table that read eight thirty nine a.m., in which in his opinion was way too early to be getting up in the morning. But apparently his parents had other plans, his bedroom door slammed opened, almost causing the poor boy a heart attack, heck, he could have not been decent in his room! but his parents seemed too eager to tell him the news to notice their son's pale panicked expression, so instead his father announced "Pack your bags son! were going on a trip!" Jack said excitedly while smiling from ear to ear.

Danny was now hesitant to ask, but he asked for possibly his own well being "what kind of trip?" he asked in a almost raspy voice due to him not using it yet that morning. "Danny boy! were going to Jasper Nevada!" Jack continued enthusiastically, in turn, causing Danny to pale. What about the ghosts?! he couldn't leave them here to wreck havoc among the town! what about his friends? and where was his sister Jazz in all of this? but he didn't have anymore time to ponder such questions as his mom continued as she nodded "Yep! were going to be staying there for a few months to investigate the abnormalities going on over there!" She said cheerily. "That's right Maddie baby!" Jack bellowed before lifting Maddie off her feet and giving her a big-wet sounding-smooch, in which his wife returned. Danny felt like if the ghost didn't kill him yet, then this surely would with him puking his brains out and all. _Oh man! I think I'm gonna hurl!_ Danny thought while trying desperately to hold back the bile rising in his throat.

Later Danny found out about the situation with Jazz, he unceremoniously went up to the nearest wall and banged his head on it repeatedly, muttering something along the lines of 'why does the world hate me?'. Jazz told him not to worry about the ghost though, her and 'the Ghost Getter's ' will take care of everything, causing Danny to groan upon remembering his LAST ghost hunting experiences with Jazz. A few minutes later Danny called his friends over to explain what the shish kabob was going on. Danny sadly bid his friends goodbye as his parents told him they were leaving in a few minutes. Danny sluggishly got in the RV with a heartbroken expression displaying on his features. Maddie noticed this and placed a comforting hand on her son's knee, "Don't worry Danny, everything is going to be just fine, besides, this would be great bonding experience for us seeing as your constantly disappearing all the time."  
Danny had to give a small smile at that, He did miss spending time with his parents, but he knew was still lying to them which he hated doing. Funny though, everyone was telling him not to worry and he was doing quite the opposite.

Danny bent down in his seat to reach over for his backpack, pulling out a notebook and pencil. Danny then righted himself in the seat again before opening up his notebook trying to think up ideas for once they reached their destination he had something planed out so he wouldn't be bored out of his mind. This was going to be a long two day trip.  
**_  
~~~~~__~DP~~~~~~_**

Danny's legs felt numb with no usage once they pulled up the driveway. As soon as the vehicle came to a halt Danny hurriedly jumped out of the car, he was starting to feel a little claustrophobic and he took the chance right away to get out of that death trap. No seriously, there were ghost weapons lined up on the walls in there and they were starting to make him feel a little twitchy. Danny now happily stretched his sore limbs in the morning's rising sun, he couldn't wait to take flight once his parents got settled in, he hasn't flown at all yet since they left Amity because his parents thought it was a good idea to put a ghost shield on so no ghost would try to murder them or something in their sleep, and Danny didn't know where the remote to shut it off was, but he did have a vague idea, but he was willing to check... The location of it would of made him feel contaminated or something plus being scared for life. So he would just have to wait till they arrived so he can release that pent up ghost energy, to sum it up in a nut shell, Danny was not good at waiting.

"Come help unload the Ghost hunting assault vehicle Danny!" his dad called over to him in his booming voice. Danny paused in mid stretch and retained his crestfallen demeanor before reluctantly trudging back. "Why didn't you just say RV?" Danny asked while leaning into said object. "Because its sounds cool!" Jack replied like it was most obvious answer in the world, Danny just said "oh" in response before puling out some boxes and carrying them to the now open door that led to the house. Danny's mom placed some boxes down in the living room as did Danny.

Now that he was in here in can see what the place looked like. Well to start off, The living room had a dark brown couch with a wide glass window behind it and a wooden rocking chair placed in the corner, a knitted brown rug was placed in the center of the living room with a glass side table next to it. Next once the flat screen TV., Danny guessed that whoever rented the house out to them was hoping that it would brake so they could get a sum of money, or he could be wrong unless that wasn't what the sticky note taped onto the TV that read 'Brake me!" meant. Danny then walked through an entrance way to what he assumed was a kitchen. his assumption was correct as he looked the room over, there was a decent size dining room table next to a window that was supporting six chairs, the walls were covered in a warm beige colored paint while the floors adorned tile.

Danny just took a glance at the cooking area since he wasn't one to be in the kitchen, he was still somewhat traumatized when he went to make a sandwich one day and the bread leaped at him and attacked with razor sharp teeth. In the end, the aftermath wasn't pretty.  
There were cupboards above the stove and marble counter tops, a stainless steel sink that offered dish space and a dish rack, a stainless steel fridge as well. He went back outside to grab more stuff to bring in.

After thirty minutes or so, everything was in and Danny now sat on the bed in his substitute upstairs bedroom. He sat there taking in details of the room, the walls were painted a calming green while the floor offered white carpet, _probably another thing the renters wanted to get messed up _Danny mused silently before continuing, there were two small windows and side tables on either side of the bed there and there was a personal bathroom in there that he didn't plan on examining that much, there was a small closet with extra hangers also. Danny's parents were probably putting stuff away in their substitute bedroom. Danny groaned with boredom as he fell back onto the bed. After a few minutes Danny looked over and saw that he had left his backpack on the left side table, he reached over to it and started looking for the notebook from a few days before. His face lit up when he found it before he preceded to open it and flip through the pages before he found the one he had written on. "Okay, first thing on the list to do is... Call Sam and Tucker" Danny said out loud to himself as he was speaking to no one in particular. He was about to grab his cell phone until he remembered that it still needed to be charged. "Darn" He said in a barely audible whisper. He reached further into the backpack and pulled out the charger and then preceded to walk over to the nearest outlet and plugged it in allowing it to charge. Danny sighed, he could always call them later.

Danny then walked over to the room's door and opened it to exit, he walked down the hall and then downstairs. It wouldn't hurt to go out for a bit right? After all one of the things on his to do list was explore the town. "Mom!" Danny called through out the house. "I'm in here sweetie!" she called from the kitchen. Danny made his way towards her, she was in the kitchen...Cooking. Danny felt a little bit of anxiety rising in him, he needed to ask his mom before what ever she was making came to life with an evil vengeance. "Oh hey mom. Do you uh... Think I can explore the town? I won't be long." Danny asked while trying to pull a puppy dog eye look.

Maddie looked up from her work and looked at her son, he was smiling slightly while his eyes twinkled with curiosity and possibly a hint of mischief. She pondered his question for a few moments, she was happy that he wasn't moping around the house anymore- well, at least at this moment- and possibly some fresh air would do her son some good. "Okay" she nodded in agreement as her short auburn hair bobbed up and down "but be sure to take your cell phone." she said in a serious tone, Danny flinched slightly."Umm... Do you think I can borrow yours mom? mine's kinda dead." He said wincing.  
"Fine, here." his mom said before reaching into her tool like belt and pulling out the cell phone. Danny gladly took it and nodded his thanks before heading out the front door. It must of been nine 'o clock in the morning by now as Danny stood in the front yard taking in the unfamiliar much everything about this place was different then Amity Park, like for instance this neighborhood was quiet, sure Amity was a Quiet town if you don't count the constant ghost attacks and failed takeovers. Danny glanced at the light blue sky, it was cloudy but it didn't look like any chance of rain but possibly later on tonight. "I wonder if this town would be good for stargazing?" he asked himself silently, he's always been fascinated with the stars and traveling to throughout the universe and possibly finding life out there, Danny loved the way the stars offered freedom, solitude and a place to empty his troubling thoughts and be replaced with childish dreams with dashes of fantasy.

Danny was snapped out of his thoughts as a low rumbling came from down the street, he let his sight wander until he spotted the incoming vehicle. It was a royal blue with barely noticeable pink trimmed motorcycle with it's driver sitting on the back. Danny couldn't see the person's face but from what he could tell the person was a guy. He wore a Taupe colored t-shirt over a light grey long sleeved shirt with a pair of denim jeans with a pair of black and white sneakers. Danny glanced warily about the pair, there was something odd about that he couldn't quite place his finger on, but he could be wrong, after being kidnapped, tricked or fighting other ghost, he has become a _little_ paranoid.

* * *

**_~TFP~~~~~~_ **

Jack Darby had just received a call from his guardian Arcee saying that she was on her way over to come pick him up. He walked down the driveway with his backpack in hand as he waited. Since it was summer vacation, school was out so that meant he could spend more time at the base with the Auto Bots. Jack stood by the mailbox as he watched as Arcee pulled up with the human hologram riding her motorcycle form, she then parked right next to him making the hologram disappear. "Hop on." she advised, Jack happily obliged as he did as he was told before her engine revved back up and took off in the direction of the base "well hello to you too Arcee" Jack commented, Arcee just chuckled in response.

On their way through the neighborhood, Jack noticed a new family moving in, or at least renting. Who ever the family was, sure had a strange vehicle. It looked like some type of altered white military RV decked out with green details and big flaming 'F's on the sides, the size of it looked like it could rival Bulkhead's. And there in the front yard was teenager, probably two years younger then him by the looks of it, The kid had jet black hair that spiked up in a flowing motion and a cream colored complexion. He wore a white t-shirt adorned with red cuffs, collar and an oval on the chest to top it off while wearing baby blue jeans and red sneakers. The kid took his gaze down from the sky and looked at them before getting a pondering look on his face. There was something different about this kid that gave him a weird feeling. But Jack shrugged it off, nothing was more weird then talking robots that can transform into vehicles.

The kid then left the yard and began walking down the street toward the direction of town. "Something wrong Jack?" Arcee asked. "Hmm? oh, it was, um, it was probably nothing." Jack replied while shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Right now, he just wanted to focus on getting to the base as they left population and entered the desert. It took twenty five minutes when they got to their destination.

Jack hopped off of Arcee as she transformed into her robotic form. Jack surveyed the base, Raf and Bumblebee were playing video games as Smokescreen watched while talking something about his 'destiny', Bee ignored him putting all his focus into the game while Raf nodded and said 'uh huh." from time to time on the couch. Miko was hanging out with Bulkhead as she explained about some rock band called 'Dumpty Humpty' as she mimicked a guitar solo with her mouth while playing air guitar. Ratchet was checking for any energon signatures or possibly Decepticon activity while Optimus was missing, _probably on a drive _Jack thought to himself as he took a seat on the couch with Raf.

"Who's winning?" asked Jack while he looked at the television screen, It's been awhile since he'd seen them playing video games together. "So far, Bee." Raf replied while pressing buttons on the controller. Jack stole a glance at Bee who had a controller in his hands as well, Jack could tell if Bumblebee had a mouth, he would be grinning right now.

Bulkhead's heavy feet could be heard as he walked over to them dropping Miko off, she was planning on using one of Ratchet's tools and pretending that it was a guitar and smash it against the ground like a rock star, Bulkhead immediately removed her from where the tool's were kept before Ratchet blew a gasket. So now she stood there crossing her arms pouting.  
"Beep whir, blur!" Bumblebee beeped happily while fist pumping the air, Raf groaned "I was so close! I'm almost beat Bee that time!". Bumblebee began whirring and beeping again before holding up two fingers. "Up for a round two?" Raf said uneasily. "No thanks, Bee."  
**  
"Awww."** Bee beeped sadly. "But maybe Smokescreen would go for a round." Raf suggested to him not wanting to see his friend sad, Bee perked up as Raf handed him his controller which Bee then offered to Smokescreen.  
_Hmmm... Wonder if Smokescreen knows how to play video games. _Jack thought looking up between the two mechs wondering if Smokey would accept or decline. "Uh, I don't know Bee, I'm not really into video games." Smokescreen admitted, Miko walked up to them with a cheeky expression "what? you afraid your gonna _lose _Smokey?" Miko challenged while putting emphasis on the word 'lose'. Smokescreen looked at her for a moment with annoyance before looking back at Bee, who continued to wave it tauntingly, a determined look shined mischievously in his optics as he took the remote "bring it!" Smokey challenged the yellow muscle car before accepting the remote and finding a place to get comfortable. Bee whooped happily before starting a new race and doing the same as the other mech.

It must of been an hour or so before Smokescreen admitted that Bumblebee had won, but everyone one could tell that he was still upset to lose to someone who was younger then him. Arcee was just glad that he had shut up about his 'destiny' that he kept yapping on about, out of everyone, she was the most annoyed with the rookie and Jack was starting to wonder if she was planning on asking Ratchet to take Smokescreen's voice box out.  
Everything that day was quite peaceful, no Decepticon interference, no newly decoded relics, nothing blowing up or Agent Fowler barging in and making some kind of complaint. It was for once a quiet day.

Hours passed and it was starting to hit sunset, Bulkhead decided to take Miko out of the base due to her being annoying to Ratchet and he didn't want her to wake the youngest members of team prime.

Sometime earlier Smokey requested a rematch with Bee, Bumblebee accepted as they started up a new round. After a while things got really quiet, Jack and Arcee decided to go check on them, they just hoped that Smokescreen didn't get irritated and started to attack Bumblebee with his controller or something. But instead they found both mechs passed out on the floor with the TV still on.

Smokescreen was lying down on his side facing the TV with the remote barely in his grasp with a light snore coming from him, Bumblebee was sleeping next to him curled up into a purring ball with the remote just a few inches away from his helm, using Smokescreen's unoccupied arm as a pillow, hugging it tighter if the arm moved._ Huh, didn't know bots can purr._ Just then Miko came out of nowhere.

"Aw sweet! this is gonna be some awesome blackmail for later." Miko commented as a light from her camera phone as it flashed, she waited a bit before taking off snickering darkly no doubt to tell Bulkhead about the picture. Jack just shook his head while Arcee rolled her optics, "that girl isn't well." Jack added as the Japanese exchange student went out of sight while Arcee just nodded in agreement.

Optimus had finally returned from his drive, he headed into the direction of the medical bay to check in with Ratchet. Evening had struck through the sluggish, uninteresting day, not that he was complaining. Jack now sat on the couch on the lift area, he was so bored he began to count the only interesting events that happened.  
_Hmmm... Let's see, the fact that Bumblebee totally kicked Smokescreen's tailpipe in video gaming was quite amusing, the aftermath of the rematch, Miko documenting blackmail and probably Optimus's return. Yep, boring day indeed._

By now Jack had already forgotten about the 'new neighbor' and was relaxing on the couch falling into a peaceful sleep. But before passing out, he couldn't help but get the feeling it was 'the calmbefore the storm' approaching...

"Bulkhead to base! do you copy?" came a rather loud whisper through the com link system. Ratchet opened up Bulkhead's com link frequency and answered his call.  
"Yes Bulkhead, loud and clear." Ratchet answered from in front of the monitors " Megatron has vehicons hauling carts of freshly mined energon, I require backup, especially since I have Miko with me." Bulkhead replied.

"Auto bots, prepare to roll out." Optimus called, causing Smokescreen to wake up with a start, he tried to get up till he realized something was on his arm, he could always phase his arm out, but then Bee might grab his leg or something. "Hey Bee, can you get off my arm?" Smokescreen asked poking Bee in the helm. Bumblebee blinked his electric blue optics open and whirred in a slurred tone as he looked up at Smokescreen, Smokescreen nodded to his arm. Bee noticed he was still laying on the other mech's arm and hurriedly got off, beeping sheepishly **"oops, sorry Smokescreen." **Just then they heard Optimus call out to their medic "Ratchet, ready the ground bridge."  
The two youngling's headed off into the area where Optimus was waiting in front of the ground bridge. Arcee came up to the group of awaiting bots just as the ground bridge sprang to life. "Autobots, transform and roll out." Optimus announced transforming into his truck form while the other bots did the same, driving through the swirly energy portal.

Once they'd arrived on scene, Bulkhead was shooting at vehicons left and right, his cannons glowed with another incoming blast before shooting a con right in the face plate.  
The Autobots transformed and rushed to their comrade's side, helping offline anyone of Megatron's forces with their own desired weapon. That's when Arcee noticed something.  
"Bulkhead, where's Miko?" Arcee asked while blasting a con in their chest.

"Up on the ridge, hopefully still hidden." Bulkhead answered her just before a uneasy silence settled between the two of them while the sound of battle drowned out in their audio receptors.

"Bulkhead" Acree announced calmly "you and the whole team knows that Miko doesn't stay still in one place for long, especially when there is a battle going on." Arcee said seriously, showing no emotions on her features, Bulkhead groaned in response before readying his fist and punching another con. There was a five percent chance that Miko was still where she was, unless she was either discovered or she wanted to take pictures, either one of those reasons were very high, they just hope that nothing bad happened to her yet.

The two split up and began blasting more cons out of their paths, but when their enemies came close enough they went into combat against them. Arcee transformed the sides of her arms into blades and began slicing the vehicon, then swiftly kicked the next one in the abdomen, giving out a few grunts with each impact she made.

Smokescreen teamed up to Bulkhead's side as they both blasted their way through the battle, Bulkhead punched an incoming group of cons in the chassis while others in the jaw, knocking off a few helm's in the process. Smokey assisted with his cannons, aiming for the opposing side in their spark chamber's so they could go offline in a snap.  
Bumblebee had made it to their leader's side as Optimus Prime began firing his plasma cannons while Bee use his guns that fired multiple blast at once. By now the waves of vehicons had thinned and the opposing side's were fighting to death for the prize.

"Lord Megatron, it seem's the Autobot's have managed to get through our forces, they are closing in on the energon." A vehicon trooper informed the Decepticon leader. Megatron growled in frustration before grabbing said vehicon and tossing the drone across the battle field to fend for himself. Megatron smiled a bit before thinking. _Surely there is a way to bring this battle back into our favor. _He thought darkly upon the cliff where he watched the battle go on from a distance. He was brought out of his musings when Knockout interrupted.

"What is it Knockout?" Megatron hissed in annoyance glancing at the scientist.  
"Well my liege, it seems that Soundwave has discovered something that might prove as an 'advantage'" The red mech reported as he smirked evilly before indicating to Soundwave who now approached the two, He replayed a live video feed thanks to laser beak scoping the area.  
"Hmm." Megatron hummed thoughtfully "It seem's that one of the Autobot's human _pets_ has ran astray from the protection of her owners." The leader chuckled darkly. "Knockout! fetch me the human pest with no listening skills."

"Yes my liege" Knockout answered before transforming into his vehicle form, driving off into the direction of where the human was.

_**Meanwhile at the other side of the battle field...**_

Miko fidgeted in her spot on the ridge, with every blast that rang through the air she had to hold back her excitement so she wouldn't take off down to the battle field. Her guardian Bulkhead, strictly told her to stay where she was, but perhaps it wouldn't hurt to get a _little _closer would it?

Just then a gigantic boom filled the air, causing everyone to look up. What they saw was quite puzzling, it looked like an explosion of stars streaked the sky, the sight itself was beautiful. Miko thought it was white stars falling down, but when they came closer it turned out to be little specks of snow. _Snow? it doesn't snow in Jasper... _Miko thought quietly before looking back at the cybertronians, the bots looked up at the sky questionably briefly, everything seemed to slow down for a few minutes, but as quickly as it came is began to disappear and thus the bots resumed their battle.

Miko decided after the Auto bots arrived she wanted to get closer in on the action, she had climbed down the ledge and was using the rocky walls for cover. "Time to snap some photo's for the album!" She whispered to herself excitedly, she waited for a con to go by first before making a run for it. Miko jumped behind a huge boulder before snapping open her camera phone and prepared to take some action shots, Miko adjusted the zoom on Arcee as she leaped into the air "three... Two... One..." Miko counted down as Arcee neared the Con below, she snapped the picture just in time as Arcee kicked a con in the face with such force, you could see sparks coming off it's face plate.

She then aimed the camera at Smokescreen as he delivered an uppercut and kick to some cons, Miko was overjoyed as she kept snapping pictures. She raced over to the next photo shoot area, which was a lifeless drone body lied on the ground at a awkward angle, Miko quickly took a picture at his damaged face, after that she walked under the crook of his leg before snapping some pictures at the winning side of the battle. Bulkhead made it over to Bumblebee with his outstretched servos, Bee gave him an odd look before stepping into them, what ever was said was lost to the sound of blaster fire whizzing through out the air. Then Bulkhead launched Bumblebee into the air before assuming with off-lining more cons. Bumblebee via airborne was shooting the cons from above with his blasters.

Miko turned to where Optimus was running to the group of unoccupied carts that was loaded with Energon, blasting any approaching cons as they made a futile attempt to reclaim the bounty. Miko readied her phone once more to take a picture of the Autobot leader while his plasma canons shined in the full moon's light. "Three...Two... O-" Miko never got to finish her count down as she was snatched up by a hand with a tight grip.

"Gotcha!" Knockout declared as he held his new prize up to optic level, he watched in glee as the young girl's eyes widen in fear and her flesh paled slightly. "Let me go!" Miko screamed, she used her non-trapped arms and began pounding on the mental ensnarement while her right hand gripped her phone.  
"Time to bring you to lord Megatron, oh he will be so pleased" Knockout announced in a taunting tone before heading back into the direction he came.

"Well done Knockout, it pleases me that you haven't failed me this time" affirmed Megatron as he took the human from Knockout's grasp. He glanced back at the battle field and surveyed the area. A lot of the drones were dead and at least fifteen were still online and fighting, the warlord looked over to where his nemesis Optimus Prime was securing the Energon. "Well let's make sure they don't leave with the spoils, Soundwave, send out more Vehicons, and advance to the heart of the battle." Ordered Megatron before leaving for the area himself. Soundwave proceeded in what he was told to do, there was a task at hand and Megatron won't take failure for an answer.

**Now back to the Auto bots...**

The Autobot's began to form a barrier around Optimus with their guns ready to fire at their foes. There was barley any Deceticons left in sight and Optimus was gonna to prepare for departure in a few minutes, but any thoughts for leaving were cut short when they heard someone cry out.

"Optimus!"

Everyone looked to where the voice came from and to their horror was Miko, in the possession of Megatron.  
"Optimus, I suggest that you step away from the Energon if you wish for this flesh-ling to live." Megatron advised as he jumped off the cliff and landed in the center of the battlefield, he lifted the girl up to optic level as he showed off his capture.

"You guys don't do it! its a trick!" Miko yelled, trying to push herself free but her holder just strengthen his grip. "Quiet!" he hissed through his clenched denta. More Vehicons began to appear as they readied their weapons.  
"Megatron leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with the previous wars that waged on Cybertron for decades and that on this world." Optimus answered the former glaring optics directed at the mech while his emotions were kept hidden behind his battle mask. Optimus knew that he and his team desperately needed the Energon as the supply was running at a all time low, but at the cost of one of their allies lives was not worth it.

"Well if you would like your little human back, just abandon the Energon now and your little _pet_ will sustain minor injuries." Megatron replied while putting emphasis on the word 'minor', he was enjoying watching the conflict flash through Prime's optics.  
Bulkhead watched Miko in worry, he felt powerless as he waited for his leader's decision. What ever Optimus was going to say was cut off as a new voice hit the tension filled battle field.

"Hey!"

Every cybertronian looked to where the voice originated from and what there saw shocked them.

* * *

**Wow, this story appears to be quiet long! please review and tell me how I did, if there was something you disliked about the story, feel free to mention it.**


	2. Nightly Encounters

**Okay so I wanna thank those who faved the last chapter, and if your wondering how I wrote this much so fast was because after getting down the basics of Prologue, I started working on this one. Hopefully there are barely any errors. Please tell me how I did for this chapter. **

**TFP belongs to Hasbro and DP belongs to Butch Hartman.**  
**The song that was being played is 'Shooting Stars' by Owl City.**

**(its seems like on the first chap there is always a song going on :P) to see what I mean go read my other fic DP Toddler Trouble.**

**Review replies at the bottom!**

* * *

_~DP~~~~~~_

After seeing the guy on the motorcycle, Danny headed into the direction of what he presumed to be town, he put his mom's cell phone into his pocket and began walking.  
The walk was uneventful as the twenty minute walk was over when he entered town. There was quite a few stores and restaurants, in which didn't peak his interest. Teenagers walked passed him, some giving him strange looks.

Danny didn't really care though, as long as he wasn't getting beaten up by them or anything he could care less._ Probably looking at me weird because they never seen me before._ The ghost kid thought to himself silently as he kept walking. He spent a good hour or so in town when he realized he hadn't eaten anything at all today. Another group of laughing teens started to come into view. _Hmm, they look like locals, maybe they know where I could go grab a bite at. _

"Hey do you any of you guys know where I can go get something to eat? I-I'm new here." Danny asked while absentmindedly began to scratch the back of his neck when he always did when he was nervous.  
The kids looked at each other before the boldest one answered "uh yeah sure, just go straight and make a left at the third street, keep going and there's a burger joint over there, you can't miss it." The blonde haired boy answered while pointing down the street.  
"Uh, thanks." Danny nodded with a slight smile as he headed in the pointed the direction. It took five minutes in total to reach the place. "K.O. Burger" Danny said out loud to himself before heading inside the building.

Danny took a 'To Go' burger as he now sat in the park, he asked another local if there was a park around and she gave him directions. So now here he sat on one of the many park benches eating his hamburger with lettuce, ketchup, mustard and cheese. It wasn't a Nasty Burger, but it was still pretty good. Danny took another bite of it before thinking about his friends and what it would be like if there were here.

Tucker most likely would be looking for the arcade while Sam would say that he would need to get started on his training. Ever since the time when he and Dash were shrunk down to the size of an ant, Sam said that he needed to keep his physical fitness and stamina up so he wont be powerless against a ghost if his ghost power's were ever drained or something. "Ugh, gonna have to run some laps in the park." He groaned out loud before finishing up his lunch. He pulled out his I-pod from his other pocket along with the ear buds. After setting it up he discarded his mess in the nearby trash bin and took off running. He turned on one of 'Dumpty Humpty's' songs on as he resumed his exercise.

After thirty minutes of running, and climbing some of their trees, he felt exhausted, Danny was just glad that he brought a water bottle with him as he chugged it down thirstily.  
He wiped any water that dripped down his face as he pondered on what he should do next, he could always get a better view of the town as Phantom, maybe he could find something to release all of his pent up ecto energy on, it's not like this town is haunted.

The thought of a nap wasn't something he desired since he had been sleeping pretty much on the entire trip, which was a good thing since he didn't really get that much rest anyways because of the constant ghost popping up, and most of the time it was the ever so annoying Box Ghost. Danny was just well rested as his spirit craved for excitement of adventure, but currently this town offered none.

Danny sighed as he glanced up at the sky, he pinpointed the sun's position so he could tell the time. "Wow, it's already six thirty, how had the hours past so fast?" he said to himself with slight smile, he couldn't wait till it got dark to see if the sky was gonna be filled with stars, plus when he got back home he can call Sam and Tucker and see how there are faring without him.

Just then Danny's pocket started vibrating, he looked over and stuck his hand in there pulling out the ringing cell phone. Danny quickly checked the caller ID before answering.  
"Hello?" Danny replied as his voice shook a bit, gosh he hated puberty.

"Oh hello Danny, I was calling to check up on you, how was your day in town?"

Danny sighed in relief as he immediately identified the voice to be his mother's. "Oh, um, I'm pretty good, the town's pretty nice too I guess" he answered while checking his surroundings.

"That's good! oh Danny, we are having meatball subs tonight for dinner, is that okay with you?"

"Yes that sounds great, just as long as they don't come to life and go ballistic." Danny chuckled a bit at his joke, even though it wasn't that funny, it fact he was scared that they would.

"Yes lets hope they don't, I still don't understand why they keep coming to life anyways." Maddie said in a puzzled tone.

"Have you tried _not _adding ectoplasm to it?"

"That would explain it! okay dinner is going to be ready by seven, be sure to be home by then!" his mother said in cheery tone "okay bye mom, see you then."  
"Bye sweetie." And with that the two hung up. "Well it's probably best that I get home anyways." Danny sighed in boredom before heading back the way he came.

* * *

"Dinner came out delicious mom." Danny said through bites, it was hard not to stop eating when he tasted it. The mozzarella cheese, tomato sauce, and seasoning's flooded his senses as he enjoyed every bite he took.

"Thanks Danny, I'm glad you like it." Maddie said with a smile before taking a bite out of her's as well. Danny's dad didn't say anything as he began to gobble his down in famished bites. "So did anything exciting happen while you were out dear?" Maddie asked after she wiped her mouth with a napkin that once rested next to her plate. Danny shook his head "Nothing much, I just mostly hung out in the park after getting lunch." He answered,

"how about you guys?"

Maddie's grin widened "we set up the portable ghost portal down in the basement!"  
Danny almost spat out his food at that, "w-wait... Your telling me we have a portable ghost portal? what about the one back home?"

"Oh it's still there, we just decided to build a portable one just in case." Maddie smiled with excitement "and after dinner, me and your father are going to patrol the town and see if with can pick up any paranormal sightings, unless you would like to come with us?"

the boy's eyes widened a bit before declining "uh no thanks mom I was thinking about hitting some z's -yawn- tonight" Danny answered while stretching his arms a bit before throwing a fake yawn in there for good measure, he really didn't want to be back in that death trap. "Okay that sounds like a good idea." Maddie nodded in agreement.

A hour passed since dinner was over and his parents left the house. Danny tried to call his friends but neither of them answered, so here he was alone on the roof watching the stars become apparent on the darken sky.  
Danny sighed in loneliness, he wished his friends were here enjoying the cool night stargazing with him, making a few jokes, chatting, or playing a few games, the uneasiness feeling of homesickness churned slightly inside of him, and twenty-four hours haven't even passed yet. The only thing that came to mind that reminded him of home was flying, and if that eased his current depression then he was gonna take a whack out of it.

Danny gazed into the direction of the desert, it seemed the stars were brighter there. Perhaps he should go there, it would give him a chance to finally be in ghost form and release all of the extra ecto energy inside of him.  
"Well it's better then sitting around here anyways, going ghost!" Danny called out his signature battle cry as the familiar icy rings appeared at his mid section before departing ways.  
Danny Fenton no longer stood on the roof of the quiet house, but now Danny _Phantom,_ adorned in his causal Black jumpsuit with a white belt, collar, gloves and boots to match with a glowing aura. His eyes were no longer baby blue, but ghostly glowing green, his complexion was paler while his raven black hair was now snow white.  
He bent over and picked up his I-pod that he brought up with him earlier and allowed it to be transformed also to match his current attire.

The teen plunged in white ear buds before placing them carefully in his ears, he scrolled through his downloads before selecting a song from his playlist.  
"Well this seems quite fitting for the event" Danny smirked as he let it play, he leaped off the building before defying gravity and taking flight in the night as the Electro Pop music gently filled his ears.

_"Close your tired eyes, relax and then.  
Count from 1 to 10 and open them._  
_All these heavy thoughts will try to weigh you down, but not this time."_

Danny softly sang the words to the song, mimicking every spoken word by doing it, he closed his eyes, counted and then opened them.

_"Way up in the air, you're finally free, and you can stay up there, right next to me._  
_All this gravity will try to pull you down, but not this time."_

Memories of his parents and previous ghost he fought in the past flashed briefly in his mind, what if his parents didn't accept him? what if it was all just an act? after all there was a crowd around when they did and they still wanted to _dissect _him anyways? and what if he couldn't protect Amity from the increasing ghost attack's? what if a more powerful ghost attacks them and he can't stop it? what if his dark self returns? but he quietly shook his head to clear the troubling images, flying higher and higher at a break necking speed.

_"When the sun goes down, and the lights burn out,  
Then it's time for you to shine.  
Brighter than the shooting star, so shine no matter where you are.  
Fill the darkest night, with a brilliant light,  
'cause it's time for you to shine._  
_Brighter than a shooting star, so shine no matter where you are, tonight."_

Danny stopped flying and began to drop, watching the stars become brighter as he descended further and further, another memory flashed in his mind as he remembered a new ability he acquired over the past winter, his smile broaden, maybe he should try to do it? it would release a fair amount of energy so he could sleep tonight. He helped speed up the process by increasing his speed, his legs merged into a wispy tail to soar faster, he looked like a black and white bullet slicing through the night.

The wind whipped into his face harshly, his body began to absorb the cold air as his ghost core pumped madly in his chest, he could feel the adrenaline pumping through every vein in his body telling him to stop, but he continued anyways.

_ "Whoa, whoa, whoa.  
Brighter than a shooting star,  
__Shine no matter where you are, tonight.  
_  
_Gaze into my eyes, when the fire starts,  
And fan the flame so hot, it melt our hearts._  
_All the pouring rain, will try to put it out, but not this time."_

His eyes glowed brighter, he could literately feel the energy burning off them as they adjusted to the cold winds that continued to hit his face much more intense by the second like his heart rate, ground force was coming in fast, approximately one point forty one seconds before impact, but he could be wrong, he wasn't all that great with math. Danny just needed to increase his momentum for he was already seeing sparks flying off his body.

_"Let your colors burn, and brightly burst, into a million sparks, that all disperse and illuminate a world,  
That'll try to bring you down,_  
_But not this time."_

Ice and bits of ecto energy were spiraling around him now, the ice reminded him of tiny stars trailing off his form and disappearing into the night, his aura glowed brighter by the second, his body grew more tense as the wind howled loudly in his ears when his ear buds popped out due to the acceleration. _Okay, its now or never! _the thought screamed in his head immediately as he pulled up so fast he was a black blur.

**_Boom!_**

The sonic boom rang as Danny broke the sound barrier, a reckless speed came upon him as he flew across the sky like a glowing comet, streaking it with stars and leaving snow to fall in his wake.

"Oh my gosh... I-I can't believe I did it!" Danny whooped happily grinning broadly as he watch the snow trailing off his form like stars, he really did look like a comet with his aura intensifying to add to the affect, even with his current happiness he was still extremely shaky from it. Every thing was rushing past his face as the ability took its course, he knew once he finally came to a stop that he would finally be able to get to sleep that night, he tried to sleep earlier but since he was sleeping pretty much the entire time on the trip his energized body refused to comply to the mere thought of sleep.

Danny could still feel the smile plastered on his face, with or without his friends here he would have to make the best of it, and if it meant spending a lot of his energy then so be it.  
A few minutes have passed before he was able to fly at a normal speed again and he also realized how far away from the town he was. There was nothing moving in sight as Danny shoved his ear buds and I-pod onto the clip Tucker made on the thermos.

Danny floated silently lost in his thoughts, he didn't hear the sound of approaching jets in till they were right up on him. Danny yelped as he felt his heart lurch in his throat, flying above the large group of fighter planes as fast as he could to get.

"Hey! watch where your going!" Danny called out to the passing jets "Pfft, butt-wads" he muttered.  
Just then the jets turned around towards _his_ direction, with blazing cannons. "Oh crud" Danny whispered feeling a sweat drop. Danny took off at top speed in attempt to ditch the fighter jets, there was no way he was going to injure people or get in trouble with military for that matter, it is bad enough he has the Guys in White always trying to blast him down, he doesn't need to add to it.

Blaster fire whizzed past Danny's ear "yikes! there's gotta be a place to hide somewhere!"  
more blasts were shot as Danny effectively dodged everyone, a few of them almost hit close to home and the ghost teen was becoming more nervous. Danny swiveled left, another blast shot past. Danny was mulling over his options until something caught his eye.

"A canyon? hopefully that would provide enough cover." Danny said to himself before taking off faster. As he neared his hiding place he knew he had to deceive them, Danny began summing his ice powers into a huge block of ice as he positioned it above him. He heard the familiar hum of the cannon charging up. He had to time this just right if he wanted to get out of there.

The shot was fired as it hummed through the air, every second nearing it's intended target, the hair on the teen's neck rose slightly at the incoming danger as his heart beat rapidly in his cheat and his breath hitched slightly. _Three, two, one..._

Danny immediately ditched the chunk of ice and took off as fast as his remaining energy would allow him too as the plasma blast hit the decoy.  
an explosion of ice shards flew everywhere, the jets circled the area for a few minutes before flying off into a different direction, possibly satisfied with their little accomplishment.

Danny waited a few minutes before coming out, he was still hesitant as he carefully scoped his surroundings.  
Where ever he was he was miles away from where he and his family were staying. Danny sighed heavily as floated onward, he was gonna have to gain his energy back after that little skirmish.

It wasn't until fifteen minutes later that he heard blaster fire again, causing him to tense up. The sound of a battle was extremely loud to his ears due to them being so sensitive to sound.

Curiosity getting the better of him as he floated faster to investigate. What he saw left him in fan-boy type of awe.  
"No freaking way!" he said excitedly feeling his eyes go wide at the sight. There was a giant robot battle going on in the canyon! "Oh man I wish Tucker was here! he would totally be drooling!"

A childish excitement was flowing through him as he watched on as he landed. Was this some type of build a robot and battle to death type of thing? if so then whoever built them is really experienced.

Danny watched as the yellow bot was tossed up into the air by the bulky green one giving it an air advantage. Danny glanced over and saw a giant red and blue robot running up to some carts and guarding them.

Danny didn't know what the glowing gem things were but he didn't really care to find out. Purple and electric blue detonations sliced through the air making 'pew pew' noises. The battle went on until some of the robots that had more of a unique design to them started to form a barrier around the tall red and blue one.

it continued for five minutes before everyone stopped what they were doing when a voice called out, Danny whipped his head in the other direction to see a silver titan that made his blood churning into ectoplasm run cold.

"Optimus!"

Everyone that was forming a barrier looked to where the voice came from, complete shock was shown when they saw what he had. _Huh, never thought robots could show emotions._

"Optimus, I suggest that you step away from the Energon if you wish for this flesh-ling to live." The silver titan advised as he jumped off the cliff and landed in the center of the battlefield, he lifted the girl up to optic level as he showed off his capture.  
_Wait a second... Is that a _person_ that thing has?_ Danny squinted a bit before rubbing his eyes, _yeah I think it is._

"You guys don't do it! its a trick!" the person yelled, it sounded like a female trying to push herself free as his sensitive hearing picked up low grunts. "Quiet!" her captor hissed through his clenched what Danny presumed was metal teeth. More creepy robots began to appear as they readied their weapons. _And I'm guessing this is the enemy..._  
"Megatron leave her out of this, she has nothing to do with the previous wars that waged on Cybertron for decades and that on this world." The red and blue robot answered the former glaring optics directed at the evil machine. "Well if you would like your little human back, just abandon the Energon now and your little _pet_ will sustain minor injuries." _Okay, whoever this thing is is a major __physco, better put an end to this before this gets out of hand._

"Hey!" he shouted gaining everyone's attention, the pure look of 'what the heck' type of surprise was evident on their faces making it hard for him to hold back a witty remark or pun but he managed to bite back his tongue, there was a serious situation at hand that if it goes wrong, a innocent would be harmed and the teenager did not want that on his conscious.

"Put the girl down." growling through clenched teeth, glaring at the girl's captor with pure malice that he was not afraid to unleash upon him if he did not comply.  
The silver titan regarded him, the cold murderous blood red eyes swirled ominously making Danny want to shrink back in fear, the only thing giving him courage and not falter his front was of the knowledge of the girl in danger and the fact that he defeated alot of his enemies leading up to Pariah Dark, instead his scowl grew deeper.

A plan began to form in his head, there were a few flaws in it but he would deal with that road bump once he got there. He kept his glare from faltering before proceeding to cross his arms, the annoyance was made present since the robot was obviously ignoring his request, instead, which didn't really surprise Danny in the least, the silver bot started laughing in a mocking tone.

"Optimus I see you've adopted another pet, your just finding them on the side of the road nowadays aren't you? you just can't seem to help yourself seeing that you got three already."

Danny resisted the urge to roll his eyes and fly over and punch him in the face, instead he thought better of it, he needed to have the element of surprise and knock this sucker's confidence down a notch

"okay first of all, I'll be like an action figure compared to you guys, second: I don't even know ANY of you-"he then pointed to the little group that was still at gun point"- but I guessing those guys are the good-guys, and third: the whole 'pet' deal"-making air quotes with his fingers-"is just _really _creeping me out and I've seen a lot of disturbing stuff so far, not to mention your face." Danny listed off letting his fingers to go up with everything he listed to give it more of an effect, he began to smirk as he threw that last jab in there for good measure.

Before Optimus and his team could react, Megatron lifted up his unoccupied arm which happen to have the enormous cannon on it and fired, leaving a smoldering crater where Danny used to be.

Megatron turned around to face the Auto-bots again a sicking sadistic grin greeted them in return, now that annoyance was out of the way he was gonna presume in his earlier conversation, but before he could do that some one cut him off.

"Seriously dude, did you just _shoot _at me because your feelings were hurt or you have mental issues? I can't really tell either way because- pfft, you have lousy aim."  
Danny managed to get out through stifled laughter causing Megatron's head to immediately whip around, he ignored the muffled laughter that was coming from some of the Auto-bots and human and saw that Danny had some how gotten on his arm without him noticing, the same arm he had his captive in.

"Now if you would excuse me, this citizen comes with me." It all happened so fast that the Auto-bots wasn't even for sure if they actually saw it. In a split second Danny sucker punched Megatron in the jaw with such force causing him to stumble, he then proceeded with grabbing Miko's arm and some how fazed out of Megatron's grip flew upwards carrying her bridal style, leaving the Auto-bots gobsmacked, Arcee, Bulkhead and Smokescreen opted to having their mouths agape, unknown to them Danny just turned Miko and himself intangible. Snapping their selves out of their stupor they noticed the distracted Vehicons and took the opportunity to attack and offline them, By then Megatron got back up, growled in anger and started firing again.

"Hi! I'm Miko! whats your name? oh my gosh, are we flying?! how did we get away from Megatron? do you have your own phase shifter? how did you not get blown up?  
does my breath smell weird?" the girl now known as Miko- _Miko... is that a dog's name?-_ asked before blowing her breath in Danny's face causing him to cough as his face scrunched up in disgust. While coughing Danny carefully mulled over her questions and chose not to answer a couple of them.

"Um, my name? Danny, Danny Phantom. Megatron? what kind of name is that? anyways I turned us intangible and I have no idea what a phase shifter is, and yes, your breath reeks! what have you been eating? ever hear of a tooth brush?" replied Danny with his face scrunched up in a mix of concern and on the verge of vomiting "anyways who are these guys?" motioning to the battling bots, Miko tighten her grip around Danny's neck before answering, a grin was present as she conversed

"Oh them? they are the Decepticons; the bad guys, while those guys over there-" she pointed out with her free hand-" are the Auto-bots, also known as the good guys.  
Hey! you should totally come back to base and meet Ratchet! he is a grumpy old ambulance with wrench throwing issues-"

"-Wait, did you just say ambulance? how can an ambulance throw stuff?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! those Cybertronian's can transform into vehicles! isn't that cool?" Miko said excitedly as she waved her hand across the field in a unceremonious manner.  
"What the heck are Cybertronian's?" Danny asked in confusion, it felt like with every answer was followed by another question.  
"Oops, well it's sorta classified information, I'm actually not supposed to be telling you this stuff." Danny gave her a weird look, one thing he knew for certain was she was one of the last people he wanted to find out his secret if she babbling out secrets at the moment. "And you told me this much so far?" sarcasm lacing every word.  
"Well if Optimus wants you to come back to base then I'm sure I can tell you the rest then." She smiled causing Danny to face palm. The sound of blaster fire flew past  
him making him experience déjà vu._ Oh look! my friends have returned! _he thought sarcastically, it was the same jets from earlier that were trying to shoot him down,  
and as it turns out, those jets were Decepticons in disguise.

Danny flew over to where a ledge near the Auto-bots was and set Miko down "Okay stay here, these jerks need a lesson in butt kicking."

Miko pouted and crossed her arms "no way dude! I want in on the action!" bouncing up and down and forming her hands into fist making punching motions. Danny  
sighed in annoyance "um no, how about we don't and say we did. Besides, who just saved your butt from that silver pyshco?" Miko groaned and remained silent "that's  
what I thought, and if you leave this spot when there is no danger... Well- uh... Your gonna regret it!" Danny declared jabbing a finger in her direction, in reality he couldn't think up a decent threat, his mind was a blank. Danny absconded upwards and entered the fray as Miko watched in awe.

Danny flew directly at a Vehicon and punched it's head off, before his hands began to glow green, Miko briefly wondered why until the answer presented itself leaving her gasping out the word "whoa!"

Ecto blast after ecto blast Danny fired, followed by furious punches and kicks, a dodge here, a dodge there then an uppercut. A Vehicon jumped right behind Danny about to strike, but Danny immediately whipped around and fired a strong blast right into it's spark chamber, it fell to the ground with a mighty clang and its optics dimmed to nothing. Since his thermos wasn't gonna work on these things he needed to take them out.

Two more Vehicons appeared on either side on Danny, raising their blasters as they hummed to life, the glowing teen ducked just in time as both blast fired, unfortunately for the shooters the opposite blast hit the other instantly killing them. "See? this is why we can't have nice things!" Danny quipped before flying off towards the Autobots, his side of the field was full of dead metal bodies he might as well help them out.

* * *

_**~~~~~~TFP~~~~~~**_

Bumblebee ducked then punched other con, he had no time to wonder about that odd glowing human, heck he wasn't even for sure it was human!  
Arcee ran up beside him "I got your back!" Bee nodded as they stood back to back firing at their opponents, good thing Vehicons didn't last long, they just don't make them like they used to nowadays.

Bumblebee stole a glance at his teammates, Optimus and Megatron were going head to head, throwing punches as they battled. Smokescreen was kicking the cons in their aft's and blasting them yelling something that he couldn't hear over the sound of blasts. Bulkhead was abaft to the group abolishing their enemies with his might and his cannon fire, Bee refocused ahead of him as and blasted a few more incoming.

"Hey is there anything I can do to help?" Bee's helm immediately looked down to where he detected the echo-y voice, there floating next to his hip was the kid who saved Miko, Bumblebee was still awestruck as the human defied gravity and flew up to his face, electric light blue optics met the ghostly green eyes.  
"**On your right! duck!" **Bee whirred out but mentally face palmed as he remembered that no one besides Raf could understand him, but he was taken aback when the boy ducked as asked and Bee blasted the threat in the chest. "Thanks for the warning." the teen grinned before firing at some more cons.

Bee could feel his optics widen a bit, _did he just understand him? _but Bumblebee briefly shook his head, it was probably just a fluke.  
_How can he produce his own energy blast? normal humans can't do that... _The thought popped up in his processor as the glowing figure kept firing bright streams of energy out of his hands. Bumblebee had been on earth longer then anyone of his comrades have been, and never in his time of being here has he encountered such a strange phenomenon, it seemed like something out of those human science fiction movies or comic books.

He had to admit though, the kid had spunk and was funny, both of those things sadly Megatron would now want to crush, Bee would know since he experienced it first hand as his voice box briefly came to mind making him shudder. Bumblebee turned around from shooting a con to hear fast approaching thuds.  
_Great, here come's Knockout with his little lighting rod, oh joy, praise primus.  
_The red mech was coming straight at him twirling his Energon prod between his servos like a cheerleader would do with a baton.

Bumblebee waited until he came close enough and ducked before he could electrocute him, Knockout's momentum made him stumble and Bee took the chance to swipe his legs from under him before proceeding with a back flip which landed a solid kick to his opponents upper torso, causing him to fall on his aft.  
Knockout seemed outta of it for a few nano-clicks, but he snapped out of it once he realized the scraps littering his chest causing him to gasp.

"My finish! do you realize how hard it is fix that!? oh of course you don't, seeing as you Auto-bots look like pieces of scraped up scrap!" Knockout spat glaring daggers at the yellow and black scout.  
_**Clang!  
**_Knockout fell sideways as Arcee side kicked him to the helm, Bumblebee noticed the annoyed expression on her features as she scowled at the fallen CMO.  
The battle field was growing thin as the Auto-bots and glowing teenager bombard the enemy with either plasma or energy blasts.

The scout glanced over in worry as he heard the boy let out a muffled cry before he collided to the ground with an audible thud, three Vehicons were on him in astro-second's, creating a dog-pile as they leaped on him, after what seemed like a mega-cycle, the familiar green energy blasted through the cons before the teen emerged.

There were barely any cons left, there were probably six Vehicons still fighting, Knockout just barely while edging closer to retreating and Megatron and Optimus were still in combat. That was until that fateful moment where Megatron landed an impacting blow against Prime's chassis, knocking him a few yards away. Megatron pulled out his sword in his arm as he strode over to his arch rival. "Prepare to meet your doom Optimus!" announced Megatron as he raised his saber in the air about to deliver the killing blow. "No!"

The flying teen absconded to Optimus side in a second before grasping their leader's arm. Megatron drew the sword down right through Optimus spark chamber only to immediately retract it, it didn't do any damage! It was that annoying little fleshling's doing by the looks of it, he was starting to become a real pain in his back side.  
Seeing that he couldn't touch Optimus nor the child that was still clinging to his arm like his life depended on it, Megatron called back a retreat.

"Decepticons! Retreat! you may have won this skirmish Optimus due to your _little _advantage, but next time we encounter only I, Megatron, leader of the Decepticons shall come out on top!" with that a ground bridge opened up behind him and he and the remaining cons ran through it with Knockout trailing close behind. Soundwave must have gone back to the Nemesis seeing that he was no where around.

* * *

**_~DP~~~~~~_**

Danny clung to the crimson and royal blue Cybertronian with his eyes shut tightly, he didn't know how long he had been hugging Optimus's arm for, but he didn't want to let go in case he either got blasted or sliced so he kept the intangibility up.

As far as Danny could tell, Optimus was a really good guy and he knew he would feel terrible if was killed. All of the sudden the arm moved, lifting up a bit was what it felt like.

"Excuse me."

Danny opened an eye at the voice, his eye met Optimus's optics, he couldn't see Optimus's mouth so he had no idea if he was happy with him or not, but the serious tone made him a bit nervous "Y-yes?" Danny stuttered, he really hated when his voice did that.

Optimus must have sensed his uneasiness "I would like to thank you for your assistance with battling the Decepticons, you saved my life and for that I am grateful." Optimus replied in a soft tone, Danny released the breath he didn't realize he was holding as his grip around Prime's arm loosened a bit and the intangibility was beginning to fade away.

"Your welcome, it was no big deal, I just happened to be nearby when I heard the conflict going on." Danny admitted shrugging his shoulders a bit, his vision shifted to scope his surroundings as he noticed that the Decepticon's were no longer around and Optimus's team was approaching, none of them seemed to be injured besides the minor scrapes and dent's that was present. He made a mental note to go over his own injuries later.

Danny realized he was still holding the Prime's arm and let it go with a sheepish look on his face, "uh sorry about that, but I gotta get going, it was nice meeting you sir." Danny ascended upwards with the remaining energy he had left and headed off in the many miles that was soon to be town.

Danny could of swore he heard a faint 'wait!' but he was to tired to think about it, he didn't want to end up passing out in front of them in his weaken state, they would most likely take him to Clockwork knows where and his parents might be home by now and wondering where he is.

It was going to be a long trip back.

When Danny finally made it back home he felt like he could pass out at any second, surprisingly enough his parents weren't back yet as he landed in his room as the transformation rings came immediately with out with out much thought. After a relaxing warm shower that cleaned off all the sweat he accumulated all day and brushed his teeth, he put on a clean pair of his salmon pink pajamas fell back on to his substitute mattress and fell asleep upon impact, the soreness of his muscles seemed to melt away as he enter the dream world.

* * *

**DPFan78~ Thank you for your kind review, here's an update.**

**TheHeroOfAkatosh~ Yeah the box ghost is most likely gonna pop up, but I won't reveal to much ^^ thank you for the review.  
**

**Guest(1)~ Yeah they are gonna find out, but not in this chapter, but possibly in two or three. thanks for reviewing!**

**Guest(2)~Thanks and I'm sorry about that, I tried to fix it but I'm not for sure how it looks now, I did the same with this chap as well, hopefully it doesn't hurt your eyes anymore ^^*  
**


	3. Finding Phantom

******Yup! finished this chappie today cause it's my Birthday (June 13)and this is my gift to you ^^, this chapter feels a little rushed but hopefully you guys like it, there isn't really alot of action going on in this chapter either :( oh yeah I forgot to mention for the last chapter when Danny did a sonic boom, just imagine a starry version of Rainbow dash's sonic rainboom with ecto plasm and ice. And I gotta work on my other fanfic TT, it hasn't been updated in a while.**

Danny Phantom belongs to Butch Hartman and Transformers belong to Hasbro.

******I'll see you at the bottom for guest reviews ^^**

* * *

_****  
~~~~~~TFP~~~~~~_

Everyone remained quiet when the child disappeared into the night, Optimus had called out a bit too late since the boy was most likely out of hearing range.  
Bumblebee watched on in silence as Optimus called Ratchet over the requesting for a bridge.

Bumblebee was actually a bit surprise that they were victorious for the energon spoils, it was hardly ever they won the fight when energon was involved, mostly it was because they were either outnumbered or some bot fired an unlucky shot thus blowing up the mined fuel.

The transportation vortex swirled into existence as it appeared not to far away from the carts of energon. The group of Autobots walked over to haul them through, there were four carts in total filled to the brim with the substance, Bulkhead, Arcee, Smokescreen and himself all grabbed a cart to push.

The sudden sound of rocks tumbling caught Bee's attention as his helm snapped up to see Miko clambering down the rocky hillside to join them, a small smile was gracing her lips as she fell into stride with Bulkhead.

Everyone walked through the ground bridge, Arcee went through first while Optimus remained abaft to the group to ensure that everyone made it through safely.  
After the quick flash of bright white light, the base came into view as well as the faces of those who remained behind. Bee took notice of the complete surprise on Ratchet's faceplate "I'm taking that the mission was a success." Ratchet asked, but it was more of a statement then a question.  
After everyone made it through safely, Raf shut down the ground bridge from his laptop and grinned happily when he saw his guardian was alright aside from the scratches and dents.

Optimus Prime nodded "indeed Ratchet, though with the help from an unexpected source."

Ratchet raised an optic ridge at that, implying for some one to elucidate. That someone was Miko as she ran to the front of the group "you should have seen him Doc bot! he totally kicked the cons tailpipes after delivering a punch to Megatron's big ugly grill!" announced the Japanese girl excitedly, recalling the battle vividly.  
Ratchet became more puzzled, especially of the part regarding the Decepticon leader. "Him? him who?"

Miko hadn't really expounded all that well in Bumblebee's opinion, she had left out a lot of information especially on the part on how she got captured in the first place.

Arcee stepped forward and retold what happened during the battle, leading up to the part where Miko got captured causing the girl to pout. The femme paused gaining a suspenseful feeling over the room before continuing reaching the part when 'he' appeared.

"I couldn't really get a good look at him since the clouds rolled over the moon, but I could see something with a white glow to it." Arcee crossed her arms over her chassis, the others nodded in silent agreement stating the same thing. Arcee told the rest of the story.  
Ratchet remained silent as he contemplated the information.

It was unheard of for humans to have supernatural abilities that were reported, he would of waved it off as if they imagined it but all of them saw what happened.  
"So what happened when he saved Miko?" Racthet asked.

Now that Bumblebee thought about, what _did_ happen with Miko? everyone shrugged in response "**why don't you ask her?**" he suggested through whirs and beeps.  
Bulkhead nodded before asking Miko if the glowing teenager said anything that might be important.

Miko rocked back and forth on the balls of her heels "well he did mention his name." Miko answered hesitantly, by the looks of it she wasn't for sure if the information would be helpful "and that is?" Smokescreen voiced the question everyone was thinking out loud. "His name is Danny Phantom."

The base took on a awkward silence once the answer sank in, now everyone can stop referring to the boy as 'him'. Optimus was the first to break the uncomfortable silence. "Take the energon to the energon vault, we will continue this discussion afterwards." Optimus advised to his soldiers and scout who nodded in turn as they did as they were asked.

_********_

They returned shortly after their task was done and Optimus walked out of the med bay as Ratchet finished running diagnostics on the Prime to ensure he hadn't obtained any internal injuries. Upon noticing their return, Ratchet motioned for him to come over to scan him as well, knowing there was no use in protesting, Bee walked over anyways and sat down on the medical berth that the medic was currently hovering over.

The holographic light from the scanner ran over him, the feeling it gave off when it scanned through felt like little ice particles dancing through him in a ticklish shiver.  
Bumblebee's gaze shifted from Ratchet to Optimus as their leader addressed them.

"Given the circumstances that transpired today, I believe it is best if we find Danny Phantom." Everyone nodded in agreement except Arcee. "Wait, so were bringing _another_ human to the base?" skepticism edging her tone. Optimus held her in his gaze "I believe that Phantom would serve as a valuable ally, but he could be in danger, knowing Megatron would no doubt be searching for him already, for now, our objective is to find him before the Decepticons do and convince him to join our side. "

Ratchet finished up his scan on him and Bumblebee happily leaped off the berth. "Alright, your free to go, nothing but a few dents and scratches." Ratchet waved his next patient over who happened to be Arcee.

"I'll contact agent Fowler in the morning and see if he has any Intel on Phantom, Rafael-" Prime directed his gaze at the youngest human on team prime.-"Can you find any information on him in the meantime in case contacting agent Fowler wields no results?" Raf nodded his head in confirmation, "sure, but it is getting late and my parents may be worrying about where I am." Concern laced his tone as he glanced at the time displayed on one of the monitors, it read ten fifty-nine; way past curfew.

"Very well, Bumblebee, please ensure that Raf and Miko make it home safely." Optimus said to his yellow and black scout. Bee gave him a thumbs up "**sure thing, come on Raf, Miko**." Bumblebee chirped in response. He transformed into the Urbana 500 Camaro while his armor shifted into place. He opened his passenger door; Miko ran over and hopped in the back seat before pulling the front one forward. Raf settled in the passenger one and buckled in, he shut the door before rolling the window down.

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow." His charge waved to the group.

"Bye Bulkhead!" called Miko leaning closer to see her guardian. She was some what upset that Bulkhead wasn't the one taking her back to her host parents house, but since Bulkhead had yet to be scanned for injuries, Bumblebee was selected to go in the ex-wrecker's place.

Jack on the other hand didn't need to be home so soon since June; Jack's mom, knew of their existence. Bumblebee drove out through the main entrance, entering the quiet dessert of Nevada.

The drive back to civilization was quiet, which was surprising since Miko was with them, instead she was staring into the night, deep in thought.

Bumblebee decided to break the silence, even if it was with the electronic beeps and chirps that came from what was left of the scout's voice box.

"**Hey what's wrong with Miko? she is normally not this quiet, actually hardly ever quiet.**" The series of beeps and clicks filled the cab snapping the children out of their daze. Raf turned around and peered at the girl in question, she appeared to be thinking about something.

"Miko, Bee wants to know why you haven't said a word since we left the base, is something bothering you?" Raf asked. Her highlighted pink tipped pigtails swished from side to side as she shook her head.  
"Nah, I'm just thinking about D-P."  
_D-P?_ Bee thought silently _what does that stand for?_

Raf seemed to pick up on his guardian's question as he voiced it. Miko let out a small groan "uh duh, Danny Phantom." She replied like in was the most obvious answer ever. "Anyways, you should of seen the way he took out all those cons, he was like some kind of superhero! he can fly, go intangible and shoot weird green energy blast, If I had those powers I'll be able to help the Autobots demolish Decepticons." Determination blazed vividly in her hazel eyes at the the thought. Raf nodded before a question came to mind "what if there were downsides to them?"

Miko paused in her dream world and thought about it. "Well if there _were_, I'm pretty sure I can handle it." She said with a shrug. "I am a _Wrecker _after all."  
Miko grinned brightly aiming a thumb to her chest as she did so.

"**Were here.**" Bumblebee called out to them, beeps and buzzes filled their ears.

Raf translated before looking out the window; Miko's host parent's house met his eyes. An audible groan from the backseat filled the yellow and black racing striped muscle car. "Were here already? scrap, well bye guys I'll see you tomorrow."

Raf leaned forward with the seat so Miko could climb out. The yellow and black passenger striped door swung open allowing her departure, Raf waved goodbye and she mimicked the gesture. Trotting up the steps of her house and entering using the spare key she had and disappeared from sight when the door closed behind her.  
Raf closed the door before readjusting his seat. Bumblebee drove off to their next destination which was Raf's house.

After getting there, his charge got out, bid each other goodnight and departed their separate ways, Raf waved drowsily as a yawn escaped his mouth, he went inside to get some much needed sleep.

The drive back to base was uneventful, when he arrived Arcee was gone,_ most likely taking Jack back home _he thought as he transformed into bi-pedal mode, gaze shifting to take in his surroundings. Ratchet was still in the med bay putting his tools away, Optimus was on monitor duty, Bulkhead was no where to be seen, but if he had to guess the former Wrecker was either in the wash racks or possibly in recharge. Something white caught his optic, he looked to his left to see Smokescreen leaning up against the wall, he had a pout on his faceplate while staring staring at the floor.

_What's his problem?_ the scout silently wondered, maybe he should go over and see? and that's exactly what he did. "**Hey Smokey, what's up?**"

'Smokey' a nickname that he and the children came up with since a lot of the Autobot residences had one. Smokescreen looked up at him "that 'Phantom' kid is what's up." Smokescreen huffed in an annoyed tone. This left Bumblebee confused. "**Phantom? what did he do to make you upset**?"Bee asked, unconsciously cocking his helm to the side, his door wings perked up a bit as he waited for the other mech's answer.

"He stole my gig that's what!" Smokescreen threw his arms up in exasperation. Complete silence settled between them, only the sound of the monitors running occupied the air. "**Smokescreen...-**" he drawled out "**-what in the pit are you talking about**?" Bee asked him slowly, he was starting to question if his friend was delusional. "He's able to walk through objects without a phase shifter! that was my signature!" Smokescreen whined lifting up said phase shifter that was still on his arm.

Bumblebee didn't know what to say, Smokescreen is complaining about something so small, he was making a mountain out of a mole hill as the human term says. "**You know what? I'm gonna go recharge. Smokescreen, I think you need therapy or something.**" and with that Bee left to his quarters, he was tired and Smokescreen was adding to it, he climbed up onto his berth and curled up for some sleep.

* * *

_********__~DP~~~~~~_

Light filtered in through the windows, landing on the sleeping fourteen year old's closed eyes, he twitched slightly before rolling over in attempt to avoid the waking world. Birdsong filled his ears, he unconsciously reached for his pillow and covered his ears.

Danny silently cursed his advanced hearing as the birdsong continued loudly to his ears. He sat upright in bed, yawning as he did so. Danny's eyes hesitantly opened to meet black and soft golden light. He raked his fingers through his messy raven-black hair until it became his usual spiked hairdo. Getting up from the comfort of his bed he walked over to his personal bathroom to brush his teeth and rid himself of morning breath. Danny got dressed in his usual attire, made his bed and sat on it.

He felt like he was forgetting something, eyes drifting across the room to land on the cell phone still charging. That's right! he still had to call his friends in Amity. After getting up and grabbing his cellphone, he sat down once again on the bed and dialed Sam's number, she would most like be up right now taking care of her plant's.

It rang five times before Sam finally picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Sam, I made it to Jasper."

"Hi Danny, that's good to hear, how are you fairing without us?"

Danny shrugged, even though his friend couldn't see it. "I'm alright, a little tired but alright, how about you? is Tucker there?"

"I'm good, no Tucker isn't here right now, he's having breakfast at his house at the moment. By the way have you been practicing those training exercises I've been training you? you better not have been slacking off." Sam said, her voice stern.

"Yeah I have. Alright Sam I have to go, I wanted to check up on you guys to see if you guys were alright, but I haven't eaten anything yet and I'm starting to become lightheaded, tell Jazz and Tucker I said hi." Being half ghost meant he burnt quite a lot of energy faster, so when he did eat he had to eat a bit more then his normal portion.

After saying their goodbyes they hung up, something was hitting his nose and it smelled delicious. _Must mean Mom is up _he thought, placing his phone is his pocket he opened his room door and descended down the flights of steps.

Danny's mother was in the kitchen making what appeared to be french toast, and since he didn't see anything glowing yet, he felt it was safe to assume that his mom remembered the 'not adding ectoplasm' information from yesterday. "Good morning mom." Danny addressed her, she turned around to face him.

"Oh good morning sweetie, sleep well?" Maddie asked from her place at the stove, she reached over and grabbed a plate from the open cup board, while with her other hand used the spatula to scoop out the french toast.  
Danny nodded as he sat down at the table, he looked around and noticed something "hey um, where's dad?"

"Oh your father is tinkering with something in the basement, he gonna come up when he's done. Would you like some french toast?" his mother offered showing him the plant she had. Danny nodded as his stomach rumbled with agreement causing the teen to blush a light shade of pink. Maddie laughed good naturally before placing the plate down in front of him. Danny gave her a quick thanks as he poured some maple syrup over his breakfast, grabbing a fork that was on the table he dug in, placing the warm substance in his mouth, the flavor danced on his tongue as the corner's of his mouth twitched upwards forming a grin. _Another mouth watering meal, mom's on a roll!_

_****_

After breakfast was over and thanking his mother a billion times on how great it was, Danny headed out to explore the neighborhood, since he did the town yesterday it seemed only fair if he did the neighborhood also.  
Danny walked on shoving his hands into his pockets. He had only seen little of Nevada so far and that was including that time when he came here with his friends with the whole 'reality gauntlet' thing.

After awhile he heard the familiar rumble of a motorcycle, he turned to see a garage with the motorcycle he saw yesterday with the same guy. _Huh, I guess this is where that guy lives._ Danny mused as he continued his walk. It was sweltering out but it didn't really bother him because of his ghost core was ice. The cryokinesis inside of him cooled him in small bursts cooling him off instantly.

He hated really hot elements like volcano temperature hot, last time he experienced that kind of heat it felt like he was melting. But of course if he didn't use his cryokinesis ability every so often, the coldness would take over him and make him a shivering mess or worse.

Danny shook his head to clear his thoughts, he didn't leave the house to think about that right now. A sudden blare of a car horn entered his sensitive ears causing him to jump, but a sudden soreness made itself known on his side causing him to hiss in discomfort. Danny grabbed the bottom of his shirt and pulled it up; to reveal a bruise that was two times bigger then his hand. _How the heck did I get that?_ he wondered as he inspected the bruise, prodding it slightly only to cause himself to flinch.

Danny's eyes widen as memories flooded into his head: being shot at, giant robots, girl in that silver monstrosity hand who he saved afterwards, getting blasted at _again_, getting dog-piled on and saving the good team's leader. Yup, that pretty much sums it up to why he is sore... All over, how did he not notice?

Danny sighed, it was probably best if he went home and rested until his healing abilities kicked in, and that is what he did.

* * *

_********__~TFP~~~~~~_

Raf was typing away on his laptop, searching for information on Danny Phantom. Bumblebee stood behind him watching the screen search through the webpages in flashes of white. Earlier that morning Bumblebee picked Raf up quite early, around seven forty nine to be exact, Raf called him up saying he would like to get to the base early so he could have more time to do his research and if anything turned up, he could tell them right away.

"Hey I think I found something Bee." Raf announced to him as he scrolled through the information, "is this the guy you saw last night?"  
Bumblebee looked at the picture his friend pulled up, it was a little blurry but you could still make out the features of the person. Bee nodded "**Yup that's him.**" Raf smiled at his success, he began doing an image search until he found a clearer picture, but it still wasn't the best quality, it showed Danny Phantom in combat with some kind of floating robot with a flaming neon green Mohawk. The other Autobots began to gather around as Raf called them over.

"After all the researching I did, I found this website to have the most helpful information, it's a blog titled 'Phantom stalkers united forever'." After receiving the expected weird looks from everyone except Optimus, Raf continued "from what I've found out, he is actually a ectoplasm entity or otherwise known as a ghost, which would explain his abilities, last name and the fact that he glows."

Jack arched an eyebrow "wait a minute, are you telling me thatghost _actually _exist?" he asked "like in the haunting houses and goes 'boo!'?." Raf nodded in confirmation. "There are also links to news articles like robbery, kidnapping the mayor of Amity Park Illinois, and some of them say he led ghost attacks, but the information on those are sketchy. But quite a lot of the articles state that Phantom is a hero, and is mainly favored by the younger generation of the town. There are residential ghost hunters that tend to hunt him down, there's the Red Huntress, the Guys in White and the first ghost hunters to start it all, is the Fentons." He pulled up a picture of the couple in spandex standing proudly in front of their altered RV. Jack's eyebrows scrunched up "I think I seen that vehicle before..." He muttered to himself.

Rafael continued "he doesn't seem to like news crews; every time he spots them he leaves, so I'm guessing he is a bit shy when approached, except in battle when it comes to protecting the innocent, it also says that he has... 'a witty battle banter'?" Raf adjusted his glasses when he finished, he turned away from his laptop to face his friends. There wasn't a lot of Intel, but hopefully Agent Fowler found something.

Optimus nodded as he took in Rafael's explanation. "The task still remains, we need to find Danny Phantom, if anyone see's him try to coax him to meet us at the base, we need to find him before the Decepticon's do."

Team Prime nodded simultaneously at their leader's request. Bumblebee glanced warily at Smokescreen, the rookie had a small smirk on his face as his optics stared into nothing. _Please don't tell me he's gonna do something stupid._ Bumblebee thought pleadingly as he remembered Smokescreen's reaction from last night about the boy's intangibility ability.

"Does this mean were going on a ghost hunt? _sweet_!" Miko exclaimed in enthusiasm fist pumping the air and bouncing with her uncontainable energy. "Come on Bulk, lets go catch us a ghost-y!" She said as she walked over to her green guardian, waiting for him to transform so they can get started. But when he didn't she started tapping her foot in annoyance.

Bulkhead sighed "Miko, I don't think its a good idea for you to come with me, you might distract me and I may end up losing him if I spot him." That wasn't the only reason he didn't want to take her, Bee could tell that the ex-wrecker didn't want to lose her again like last night.

Miko groaned and walked away in a huff, heading back towards the catwalk. Optimus then called out for them to roll out and split up, if Phantom was around that area last night, then he may not be so far away.

"You guys go on with out me, I'll catch up" Smokescreen said with a smile, Bumblebee stopped mid step when he heard this, Smokescreen hardly _ever _wanted to stay behind at base, especially willingly. That just added to Bee's suspicion that the other mech was up to something. But he didn't have time to think about it now, the search for the ghost was about to begin.

****

It had already been four days since their encounter with Danny Phantom and they haven't seen a trace of him since, but the search still continued anyways when they weren't searching for relics, energon, Decepticons, or helping Agent Folwer with something.

Bee watched Raf type away at his computer some more before leaving the base, it was his and Smokescreen's turn to do patrol and he was gonna meet up with him. Smokey has still been acting weird but he hasn't figured out why yet, but he has seen him chatting it up with Miko making his anxiety go up a bit, the two of them together plotting could only end up terrible in the end. 

* * *

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Danny's healing abilities had finally kicked in and the bruises was barely noticeable or hurting, but before that he was grounded cause he didn't want to put more strain in the soreness of his muscles. But in that time he was helping his mom around the house and resting here and there, and now to celebrate his fast recovery process he decided to head out and fly. It was mid afternoon when he headed out, his parents was busy in the basement working on the ghost equipment that they brought along, Jack and Maddie were planning on heading out for another search for 'paranormal sightings' so they were making sure that their weapons were in top condition.

By the sounds of it, they were planning on staying out for a while, giving Danny just enough time to spend his time exploring and flying.

So here he was, flying through the grey sky. _Hmm_,_ it looks like it's gonna rain._ He thought glancing warily upwards at the gathering clouds; many shades of grey and blue could be seen. Lighting flashed across the sky a fair distance away, and that's when he heard the scream. His head shot towards the direction the sound came from, the scream sounded like someone was in pain, whoever it was needed help!

Danny flew faster until he reached the destination; there in the middle of the road was appeared to be a girl, she looked familiar but that didn't matter at the moment, she had scratches of red on her skin and was laying in a puddle of what appeared to be blood, his eyes widen and his pupils shrunk at the sight, he could feel bile rising up in throat but he swallowed it down, some one was bleeding and was in dire need of help!

"Holy crud! what happened? are you okay?" Danny asked worryingly hovering over her as his eyes darted over her searching to see if there were anymore wounds.  
Thankfully the girl was still conscious and looked up at him, she was breathing in deeply as her eyes met with his. He watched her carefully as he tried to think of what to do as the rain began to softly fall, he's never been in this kind of situation before and his heart was racing.

But before he could continue to think of what to do he noticed something, as the rain fell and landed on the girl the scratches began to disappear. Then it hit him, this wasn't an injury, it was fake!

_Snap!_

Danny's head whipped around shooting higher into the air as he heard something snap along with a faint 'oops', standing there was one of those giant robots from a few nights ago. He didn't know what to do or say, but before he could, a fist met him in the face causing him to see stars only to fade to blackness, but before he faded one thought came to mind:

_That idiot knocked me unconscious!_

* * *

**Okay how did I do? more reviews?**

**DPFan78~ You wanted more, I give you more, enjoy ^^  
**

**Guest~Okay I will :3  
**

**TheHeroOfAkatosh~Boxy is not in this one..._Yet._ But I'm glad you like it, and as do I :(  
**

**Clickers19~Thank you ^^  
**

**Guest(2)~Thank you as well, hopefully you enjoy this one :D  
**


End file.
